Hanmyo
|image = |caption = |fullname = |alias = |age = 11 |blood = |species = Terran |homeplanet = Unknown |hair = Purple |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |affiliation = Kei Pirate Guild Anten Seven |profession = Assassin grappler pilot |business partner = |ship = The Torarato |weapons = None; uses pets Kemi and Mata in grappler combat |manga appearance = |anime appearance = "The Seven Emerge" |na voice = Rebecca Forstadt |jp voice = Tomoko Kawakami }} was a member of the Anten Seven and the Kei Pirate Guild. She was the third assassin sent out to kill Gene Starwind after the failure of Leilong and Iraga. Biography Hunting the Outlaw Star When the Outlaw Star is en route to Symka Five, Hanmyo, Kemi and Mata attacked the ship in the Torarato. She proved to be more than a match for the ship it and crew, damaging their ship enough that it was forced to dock at Symka Five.Outlaw Star: "Cats and Girls and Spaceships" However, the Torarato was also forced to dock at the station for repairs as well. During her stay on the way station, she met Jim Hawking. Unaware of his relationship with Gene Starwind and the Outlaw Star, Hanmyo befriended Jim. The two bond and in a short amount of time appear to develop feelings for one another. Even her pets/co-pilots, Kemi and Mata, take a liking to Jim. Hanmyo, believing their meeting was fated, arranges to meet Jim later on during the day. When the Torarato is fully repaired, Hanmyo, Kemi and Mata set out to face the Outlaw Star a second time. Hanmyo fights the Outlaw Star with the confidence that she'll win, however, she is unprepared for the sudden counterattack from the ship. Unable to adapt to the Outlaw Star's counters, Kemi and Mata are killed and her ship is torn apart. Devastated, Hanmyo made an account of her ship's damages and calls for her cats before it explodes, killing her in the process. Characteristics Appearance In stark contrast to the rest of Anten Seven, Hanmyo is a young girl rather than an adult. She has purple hair, pale skin, and wears a pink cloth wrapped around her forehead. She also wears a dark pink sash around her waist. She wears long, white sleeves with pink cuffs. Personality Hanmyo is playful both in and out of combat, and a strong believer in fate. Despite being a member of the Kei Pirates and one of Hazanko's personal assassins her brief relationship with Jim demonstrates that she is capable of genuine love and compassion. She admits to Jim that he was the first person to give her flowers. Her relationship with Kemi and Mata shows that she treats the cats like equals as opposed to simple pets and was both enraged and saddened when they were killed in combat. Like the other Anten Seven members, Hanmyo is overconfident in her abilities as a pilot and an assassin to the point of underestimating her opponent which ultimately led to her tragic death. Abilities The youngest member of the Anten Seven, Hanmyo is considered a prodigy in space combat. With the help of the Torarato and its unique capabilities, Hanmyo is able to communicate with her cats, Kemi and Mata, on a verbal and mental capacity when all three minds are connected to the ship's systems. As a result, the design of her ship allows Kemi and Meta to pilot each grappler arm independent of her control. Outside of space combat, Hanmyo has been shown to be able to move fairly silently, able to sneak up on Jim, despite him looking for her at the time. Gallery Artwork Hanmyo.jpg Hanmyo Profile.png Screenshots Jim and Hanmyo (3).png|Jim's gift to Hanmyo Jim and Hanmyo (4).png|The pilot of the Torata Jim and Hanmyo (5).png|Hanmyo with Kemi and Mata at the park Jim and Hanmyo (1).png Jim and Hanmyo (2).png|Jim and Hanmyo's first meeting 14.jpg|Hanmyo becomes aware of her audience 19.jpg|"That is so..nice." 13.jpg|Practice by the fountain Hanmyo.png Outlaw-star-jim-girls-and-cats.jpg Cagaspaceships04lr.jpg 11114760 787944231325737 2125963016611475469 n.jpg References Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Characters Category:Anten Seven Members Category:Kei Pirate Guild Members Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Deceased Characters Category:Assassins